Karen's Café
:Karen's Café. Karen's Café was always so special to us. Karen made sure of that, and...and you, too ::Haley James Scott to Brooke Davis Baker Karen's Café is the café first owned by Karen Roe and, later, Deb Lee. During her time in high school, Haley James Scott worked as a waitress at the café after creating a close relationship with Karen and her son Lucas. Karen cherished the café as it, and Lucas, was the only thing Karen thought was hers in a town where everyone knew about her past with Dan. After Karen left Tree Hill, Brooke bought the café and turned it into the Tree Hill branch of Clothes Over Bro's. Later, however, Haley reopened the much-loved café with the help of Brooke. Both having decid to raise their children in the Cafe. After the opening of a new café the Tree Hill Café and the hiring of Dan Scott by Haley lost customers until Brooke organized a concert with Chris Keller in the Cafe. History Karen's Café was created and originally by the namesake Karen Roe, who opened shortly after the birth of her son Lucas Scott, while Karen was still in her teen years. Due to her age and status as a single parent many people in Tree Hill believed the Cafe would fail. Although it became a strong part of the town and highly successful; with offers for Karen to expand the cafe and open others in surrounding town. As well as Haley in the cafe original run Karen employed Jake Jagielski (and helped to babysit his young daughter) and Brooke Davis (while she was living with Karen) as well as her son Lucas. Rooftop During the years in which they became friends, Lucas Scott and Haley James spent a lot of their time on top of the roof of the café. Up there, they often had water balloon fights which resulted in one of them surrendering as well as them having a miniature golf course on the roof to occupy themselves outside of high school. It was often known for the two to throw water balloons at young children or old men walking around the street below. This was often something to let their anger out on. Haley and Lucas also had a yearly tradition where they would make a prediction as to what they want to happen over the next year. Then they had to try and make it happen and check each other's at the end of the year, they made friendship rules never to tell each other's predictions outside of them two. They would place the predictions in a tin box and put it behind a loose brick in the wall so no one could ever find out about it. But while in their senior year Haley made her predictions and then tried to show her husband Nathan who instead made his own predictions; which both Haley and Nathan revealed to each other on their prom night. Known Predictions Some of Lucas' predictions were revealed by Haley: *Eighth Grade - ‘Peyton Sawyer will become Peyton Scott.’ *Sophomore Year = ‘Make out with Peyton Sawyer. Or more.’ *Junior Year = ‘This year, I’ll talk to Peyton Sawyer' *Senior Year = 'Try again with Brooke Davis' Re-Opening After Brooke gave up her company, the former Clothes Over Bro's store remained empty. However, former Karen's Café waitress Haley James Scott decided that after the birth of her second child that she wanted to reopen the café so her children could grow up in the wonderful environment that she did. To accomplish this, Haley converted the empty clothing store into a café while Brooke was on holiday and asked Brooke if she could continue to convert the shop. Now pregnant herself, Brooke agreed to reopening the small café, wanting her children to enjoy it as well. She asked Haley if she could be a partner, to which Haley agreed. The two then spent months preparing the cafe for its opening by refurbishing it including photos by Haley sister, Quinn James. Haley and Brooke then opened the café and to a wide audience, and they were featured on a local morning show hosted by their friends, Marvin 'Mouth' McFadden and Millicent Huxtable. And at this time, Haley sang at the opening, which was the first time since the birth of her daughter, Lydia. Afterward, the duo continued to run the café, sharing the responsibilities with help from their husbands, Nathan and Julian. Brooke's Fall After the re-opening of the Café, Brooke heavily pregnant with her twins, she fell and went in premature labour after trying to lift a bag of flour. She went in Hospital where she gave birth to Jude and Davis Baker with two months advance . Rivalies with Tree Hill Café Many months after its re-opening a new cafe open in Tree Hill the Tree Hill Café. The owner of this new cafe Tara maked of her cafe the rival of the Karen's Cafe, hired the Karen's Café's chef. And after the hiring of Dan Scott by his daughter-in-law Tara "stole" Brooke and Haley's customers. Tara maked up unsease Julian, writing to him Fry yours budgers Not your babies ''after Davis hospitalization (because Julian had left him in the car in full sun). This caused the rage of Brooke who devasted the Tree Hill Cafe. Later to bring back her customers Brooke organized a concert with the singer Chris Keller, it worked and the Karen's Cafe recovered several customers. People Ownerships *Karen Roe '' *''Deb Scott'' (partnership with Karen) *Haley James Scott and Brooke Davis Baker Staff *''Lucas Scott'' *Haley James Scott *''Keith Scott'' *''Jake Jagielski'' *Brooke Davis *''Dan Scott'' *Nathan Scott *Julian Baker *Jamie Scott Performers at the Cafe *Jake Jagielski *Haley James Scott *Gavin DeGraw *Chris Keller *Cheryl Crow Trivia *The first customer was Keith Scott who's dollar for his coffee was framed and kept in the café. *When seven months pregnant with her twin sons Brooke suffered a fall in the café (while lifting flour of a top shelf) and went into premature labour. *During their partenership Haley occupied of the aspect "concrete" of the Cafe while Brooke dealth with the finical part of the café. Category:Locations Category:Companies Category:Davis Entreprises